The present invention concerns a procedure for the provision of variedly coloured incisions on compact or poured cosmetic products.
By the term xe2x80x9ccompact cosmetic productsxe2x80x9d those powder cosmetic products are herein meant which have been transformed into a compact powder by means of a process of pressing into an appropriate container.
By the term xe2x80x9cpoured cosmetic productsxe2x80x9d those products are instead meant which, after a melting process, get poured and metered into a container.
For many years there have been on the market make-up products that have surface relieves or incisions that can be provided by several methods so as to generate relieves or incisions having very variable shape, sizes and depths.
In the Italian patent application MI2000A002686 filed on Dec. 13, 2000 in the name of the same Applicant a new process for the provision of incisions on compact or poured cosmetic products is described, which utilises a laser beam directed towards the surface of the cosmetic product as an incising tool. Such laser beam burns and removes the surface portions of the cosmetic product with which it gets into contact, thus leaving the cosmetic product incised. In very short working times it is possible to provide shapes that are even very complex and with substantially unlimited design and have very clear details and no mutual interferences, even if very close.
Now it has been noticed that the aesthetic effect resulting from such process of incision can be additionally improved up to creating incisions having very pleasant coloration, colour gradient and chromatic contrasts.
This is obtained, according to the present invention, by superimposing a thin coloured surface layer onto the cosmetic product and by incising both said layer and the cosmetic product underneath according to desired lines and depths.
In this way, by varying the colour and/or the colour gradient and/or the distribution of the colours of the surface layer and by incising the aforesaid layer and the cosmetic products below, that are variedly coloured too, according to variable lines and patterns and also with variable depths of incising, it is possible to obtain extremely variable and pleasant designs and chromatic effects.